eminemfandomcom-20200213-history
Love The Way You Lie (Part II)
|image = LTWYL;2.jpg |Album = Loud (by Rihanna) |Genre = Hip Hop,R&B |Length = 4:56 (Album version) |Recorded= 2010 }} "Love the Way You Lie (Part II)" is a song by Barbadian recording artist Rihanna from her fifth studio album, Loud (2010). It features guest vocals from American rapper Eminem. The song was written by Eminem, Skylar Grey and Alex da Kid, the latter of whom produced the song. It serves as the sequel to the 2010 worldwide hit single, "Love the Way You Lie", which appears on Eminem's seventh studio album Recovery. It received positive reviews from critics. It was performed for the first time at the American Music Awards of 2010 on November 21, 2010, as part of a medley with "What's My Name?" and "Only Girl (In the World)". It has a similar storyline to its prequel of domestic violence, except it is narrated from the female point of view, with the domestic violence repeated in Eminem's verse. Background Following the release and commercial success of "Love the Way You Lie" in 2010, Eminem wanted to record an alternate version, this time with Rihanna serving as the lead vocalist, viewing aspects of a relationship from a female perspective, unlike the original, which featured Eminem as lead vocalist and was from a male perspective. Eminem's verse begins with the lyrics This morning, you wake a sun ray hits your face, smeared make-up as we live in the wake of destruction/Hush baby, speak softly, tell me you're awfully that you pushed me into the coffee table last night so I can push you off me....1 In an interview with MTV.com, Rihanna initially stated she was "very against" recording a sequel, "When I first heard the idea about doing a part two, I was just completely against it. I just felt like you couldn't beat the 'original'. There's no way you can outdo that, so why compete with it?". She continued to discuss how when she first heard the original "broken down" demo version of the song in the studio with Eminem, sung by American singer-songwriter Skylar Grey, all of her reservations about recording it went away, saying "We heard a broken-down version that was stripped down, just piano...I fell in love with it. We recorded it, then we did another version to the stripped-down version with drums, then we did another version with drums and Eminem".2 Both versions of the song, "Love the Way You Lie" and "Love the Way You Lie (Part II)", were originally based on a demo recording written and recorded in fall 2009 by Grey.3 With regard to giving "Love the Way You Lie (Part II)" to Rihanna, Grey commented in an interview with PopEater "I wrote the demo initially for myself because I thought, ‘Oh, I have this big song, and now I have a little bit of a launching pad to put out my own stuff." Grey continued to discuss how the song was ultimately included on Loud, saying "As soon as Rihanna and her team heard my demo, they were like, ‘Oh we want it for Rihanna’s album,’ so I had to make the decision if I was going to let them have it or not. But I did and so it was on Rihanna’s album, too."4 The demo track by Grey is on her extended play The Buried Sessions of Skylar Grey, which was released on January 17, 2012.5 Lyrics Rihanna On the first page of our story the future seemed so bright then this thing turned out so evil I don’t know why I’m still surprised even angels have their wicked schemes and you take that to new extremes but you’ll always be my hero even though you’ve lost your mind Chorus: Just gonna stand there and watch me burn but that’s all right because I like the way it hurts just gonna stand there and hear me cry but that’s all right because I love the way you lie I love the way you lie Ohhh, I love the way you lie Rihanna Now there’s gravel in our voices glass is shattered from the fight in this tug of war, you’ll always win even when I’m right ‘cause you feed me fables from your hand with violent words and empty threats and it’s sick that all these battles are what keeps me satisfied Chorus Rihanna So maybe I’m a masochist I try to run but I don’t wanna ever leave til the walls are goin’ up in smoke with all our memories Eminem This morning, you wake, a sunray hits your face smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction hush baby, speak softly, tell me that you're awfully sorry that you pushed me into the coffee table last night so I can push you off me try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me run out the room and I’ll follow you like a lost puppy baby, without you, I’m nothing, I’m so lost, hug me then tell me how ugly I am, but that you’ll always love me then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the destructive path that we’re on, two psychopaths but we know that no matter how many knives we put in each other’s backs that we’ll have each other’s backs, ’cause we’re that lucky together, we move mountains, let’s not make mountains out of molehills, you hit me twice, yeah, but who’s countin’? I may have hit you three times, I’m startin’ to lose count but together, we’ll live forever, we found the youth fountain our love is crazy, we’re nuts, but I refused counsellin’ this house is too huge, if you move out I’ll burn all two thousand square feet of it to the ground, ain’t shit you can do about it 'cause with you I’m in my fuckin’ mind, without you, I’m out it Chorus I love the way you lie Video Category:Song Category:Featured songs Category:2010